


sweet like syrup

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Romance, breakfast at midnight, dorky cristiano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Breakfast past midnight is always interesting. It's even better when you have the cutest waiter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dulce como la miel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683492) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



James doesn’t know how he ended up sitting in a cramped iHop booth at one in the morning. He looks across the table and suddenly he remembers why.

“Can you two please get a room?” He sighed.

Isco pulled away from Alvaro’s lips and smirked. “James, if only you were in love then you would realize.”

James rolled his eyes. “Realize what?”

Alvaro shook his head. “James, you just don’t understand what Isco and I have.”

“What I don’t understand is how you two convinced me to come to iHop at this time of night.”

Isco shrugged. “We were hungry and you’re the only one who has a car.”

“Plus you’re the responsible one,” Alvaro added with a wink.

James groaned. ‘And look where that’s got me,’ he thought to himself. Instead, he gave a tight smile. Just as he was about to speak, the waiter came.

“Hi, my name is Cristiano and I’ll be your waiter for tonight,” he paused, “or should I say this very early morning?” He smiled, showing off a mouth full of braces. “What would you guys like to drink?” He asked while placing three menus on the table.

James felt himself blush. Something about Cristiano was cute. Or maybe it was because James was a sucker for curly hair and Cristiano had a head full of it.

“I’ll have some coffee please,” Isco said. He looked at James and raised an eyebrow. “I think my friend over there would like a cup of cold water, an extra large cup actually. He seems to be a bit thirsty.”

James pursed his lips as Alvaro tried disguising his laughter as a cough. “Actually I would like some chocolate milk,” he said.

Cristiano looked puzzled, but shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll have your drinks in a few minutes. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” He smiled before walking back to the kitchen.

“JAMES!” Isco shouted.

“Shhhhh.”

“Why? We’re the only people here,” Alvaro stated. 

“It doesn’t matter,” James hissed. “There’s no need to yell at me like that.”

Isco laughed. “James, you were practically drooling over him. I mean I knew you had a type, but try and be a little less obvious next time.”

“I didn’t know you had a type,” Alvaro teased as he wrapped an arm around Isco’s shoulders.

“Please! James loves dorky looking guys.”

“Hey!” James retorted. “It’s not dorky looking. It’s more like… boy next door.”

“Yeah, boy next door with no-” Instead of finishing his sentence, Isco began pointing outside and grinning.

James turned around to see what he was looking at outside the window. To his surprise, he saw two of his old roommates that used to live in the flat that he currently shares with Isco and Alvaro. Marcelo and Sergio had parked their car, walked out, and were looking lost. “Do you think they’re okay?” He asked.

“No clue,” Alvaro said. “I think we should go and check.”

Isco nodded. “You’re right.”

James was about to agree, but Cristiano walked up with their drinks and placed them on the table. “Are you ready to order yet?”

James looked at Isco and Alvaro. The couple simply stared at James, as if waiting for an answer. “Fine,” he huffed. “You two go and check what they’re up to. Text me about it.”

Isco and Alvaro got up and gave James awkward waves, which almost landed in Alvaro tripping on the carpet.

“Um, so,” Cristiano said with a smile, “Are you ordering or not? I’m a little lost.”

“That makes two of us.” James opened up the menu, but he didn’t feel like reading or looking for anything. “What do you recommend, Cristiano?”

Cristiano seemed to be slightly taken back, but pleased. “I’ve never been asked that before.” His cheeks were tinged red. “Personally, I love the chocolate chip waffles. They’re even better with a big scoop of whip cream on top.”

James closed the menu and smiled. “That sounds perfect. I’ll have that.”

“Are you sure? Do you want to wait on your friends or not?”

As if on cue, James felt his phone vibrate. He slid the lockscreen and read the text from Isco.

 _‘You’ll never believe this, but apparently Sergio and Marcelo went to a party and from what they’re telling me, they ate a ton of pot brownies. I don’t even know how they’re alive at this point. Sergio just keeps going on and on about the brownies. I don’t even think they knew they were laced. Lmfao!!!! Me and Alvarito are going to drive them to their place. I feel terrible for leaving, but I know that they would probably make a scene in the restaurant and I know how you hate those things. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.’_ Isco ended the text with a dozen kissy emojis and hearts.

“No, it’ll just be me tonight. I’m sorry you brought out these extra drinks,” James gestured to the table.

Cristiano bit his lip before checking his watch. “I know this is crazy, and I totally understand if you say no, but if you don’t mind, I’ll eat with you. My shift ends in ten minutes and plus my boss isn’t here so she’ll never find out. Only if that’s okay with you,” he said hesitantly.

James felt his mood lift. “That sounds great! I would love the company. Oh and by the way, my name is James.”

“James,” Cristiano said, testing it against his lips. “I like that name.” As if realizing he was still on his job, Cristiano snapped his fingers. “I’ll be getting our food ready. See you later James!”

James waved as Cristiano walked out of sight. James wanted to laugh. He had gotten dragged out of bed to drive his two horny roommates to iHop and now he was suddenly alone about to eat with a stranger. He also thought about Sergio and Marcelo eating pot brownies; they were so naïve that they probably didn’t know what they had gotten into.

A few minutes passed and Cristiano came out with a big smile and two plates. He sat across the booth from James and sighed. “I am officially off work.”

“That’s great!” James exclaimed as he grabbed a fork and began cutting his waffle.

“Yeah. I rarely work the night shifts, but I needed some extra cash so I figured why not.”

“Do you like it here?” James asked.

“It’s okay. I get free food, so that’s definitely a plus. I’m trying to save up for college though.”

James poured an ample amount of syrup on his plate. “You’re not in college?”

Cristiano frowned. “No, not yet.” He dipped his finger in the whip cream and licked it off. “I’ve been saving up for the past year though and I’ve got enough to start.”

“That’s good. College isn’t for everybody, so it’s not a big deal if you never go. But where are you thinking about going?”

“Zidane University.”

James almost choked on a chocolate chip. 

Cristiano leaned over. “Are you okay?”

James caught his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Yeah I’m fine. I go to Zidane University!”

“No way!” Cristiano exclaimed, his smile showing off his shiny braces. “What a small world.”

“Tell me about it,” James agreed. “What are you thinking about majoring in?”

“Physical therapy. I played soccer as a kid. It might not look like it, but I was pretty good at it. I like the whole sports atmosphere.”

“Zidane University has a good soccer team. I would try out, but I’m so busy with school work that I don’t have the time. I’m working to be a speech teacher. I had a really bad stutter as a kid, so I’d like to help others.”

“That’s so sweet,” Cristiano said fondly.

James felt his cheeks heat up. “Thank you. I think you would be a good physical therapist too, by the way. You seem to be really nice.”

“I try.”

The two ate in a comfortable silence. James was in love with the waffles and was gracious that Cristiano had recommended them. He soon took the last bite of his waffle and downed it with a sip of chocolate milk. He pushed the plate away. “Well Cristiano, I must say, that was an excellent meal.”

“I told you! I always order the same thing because I love it so much.”

James pulled out his wallet. “You never handed me a bill or anything.” He pulled out two twenties and laid them on the table. “That should be enough for the both of us and the rest is your tip. I would tip you more but something tell me you’re too nice to take it,” he added with a wink.

Cristiano buried his face in his hands. “You’re making me blush James.”

James was feeling pleased with himself. “So are you going home now or what?”

Cristiano sighed. “Yeah, but I have to wait for the bus. There’s a bus that runs late at night, so I’ll try and catch that.”

James shook his head. “No! I’ll take you home. It’s already past two AM. I don’t want you on the streets this late.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, come on. My car is right out there.”

“Thank you so much,” Cristiano replied gratefully. 

“It’s no problem.”

James waited as Cristiano took his money to the cashier and hung his apron up. “Are you ready?” He asked afterwards.

“Yeah. I only live about ten minutes away.”

“That’s fine. Just give me the directions and I’ll have you there in no time.”

The two of them of them loaded up in James’ car. James started the car as Cristiano gave him directions. “I know where that is! It’s actually not that far from where I live.”

“Maybe we can visit each other?” 

“That’s good with me,” James answered as he put the car into drive. “My roommates are usually making out with each other, so it’ll be nice not to be the third wheel.”

Cristiano laughed. “You don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend? I mean not that it’s any of my business.”

“It’s fine,” James assured. “And no, I don’t have one.”

“Me neither.” 

James was curious. “Why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why are you single?”

“James,” Cristiano said in a small voice. “Look at me. I’m not exactly Prince Charming. People see the braces and automatically think I’m fourteen or something.”

“I think you’re handsome,” James replied earnestly. 

“James, please.”

“I’m being honest. I know we just met, but you’re so endearing and sweet, Cristiano. I’m really glad we met.” James looked to the passenger seat and was happy to see Cristiano with a smile on his face.

“Thank you. The same goes for you. You’re like…” he paused as if looking for the right words. He finally laughed. “You’re way hot and you’re such a gentleman.”

“I’ll take that,” James said. He soon pulled into a driveway and parked the car. “I hope this is your place because I’m already parked.”

“It is.” Cristiano unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face James. “Well, thanks for everything. I don’t really know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Yeah, but-”

James cut him off by pressing his lips against Cristiano’s. The curly-haired boy was surprised, but he soon molded his lips around James’. James closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, smiling in the kiss when he tasted the faintest trace of whipped cream. He pulled away, not wanting to rush into things. “I just wanted to do that the moment I saw you,” he confessed.

Cristiano wore a shocked look. “Then what took you so long?”

“I don’t know, but right now felt like a now or never moment.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll have more moments?” Cristiano asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Most definitely.”

“Well I better get going,” Cristiano said. “Not that I want to,” he quickly added.

James nodded his head. “I understand. I should be heading home too. There’s no telling what my roommates are doing or if they’re even back home yet.”

Cristiano handed James his cell phone. “Hey, put your number in here.”

“Good thinking,” James laughed as he put in his contact information. “All done,” he said.

Cristiano grabbed his phone and smiled. “Thanks for everything. I’ll call or text you whenever.”

“I’d love that.”

Cristiano opened the door and stepped out. “Bye James! I loved meeting you.”

James blew a kiss. “You too Cristiano.”

Cristiano scrunched his face and slowly walked to his house. James watched as he stepped in and closed the door. Smiling to himself, James was about to put his car in reverse when his phone lit up. He hastily opened the new message.

It was from Cristiano and it had a chocolate chip emoji along with the kissy lips emoji. Underneath it said, _‘thanks for making me feel like all sweet like syrup. you’re the sweetest boy, but dare I say your kisses are even sweeter?’_

James had always had a sweet tooth and Cristiano was soon becoming his new favorite taste.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Zidane University' let's all laugh at that LOL


End file.
